Merle's Prison Buddy
by jraykkg
Summary: Set in post season 3 AU where (SPOILER) Merle is still around. The Woodbury folks have merged with the prison and a certain young girl has caught Merle's eye. Has he caught hers as well? A (very slightly) softer side of Merle. Rated M for language and sexual situations. First fic, be gentle!


Ever since the Woodbury survivors had merged with the prison, Merle couldn't keep his eyes off one of the young women he'd never seen before. Emma something. She was petite and slim with long glossy chestnut hair and large blue eyes. She'd managed to grab a backpack she kept stocked with some clothing, so she was always seen wearing Nike shorts, grey New Balance sneakers, and t-shirts from her sorority. She couldn't have been more than 21, but Merle figured there was no harm in looking since she was of age. Merle couldn't believe he'd missed her at Woodbury, but he supposed he was too busy doing the Governor's dirty work to be chasing after a piece of ass.

Emma emerged from the cell block into the common room for breakfast. "Good morning," she smiled. Beth and Maggie smiled back and she joined them to eat. Merle was off to one side, sitting by himself. Daryl was out hunting and Merle didn't like sitting with anyone else. He wasn't a pariah anymore since he'd killed the Governor and saved Michonne, but everyone still regarded with him with a certain degree of wariness. Although not usually one to care what people thought of him, it grated on Merle that even after he'd saved their asses, these ungrateful, uppity bitches of Officer Friendly still thought he wasn't worthy.

Merle felt someone staring at him and looked up with a scowl. He dropped the sneer quickly when he saw it was Emma. He smirked a little at her, and she flushed and looked down. He enjoyed making her blush. Her fair complexion took on a lovely peaches and cream look when her cheeks flushed, and he found himself wondering what she'd look like all flushed and sweaty, moaning underneath him. He adjusted his pants and shook his head. _Down boy. You're old enough to be that girl's daddy. Hell, maybe even her granddaddy. Old perv. Like _that_ girl'd be interested in a old redneck like you. _He scrubbed his face as if he could scrub away his dirty thoughts and stood up.

"Y'all about ready?" Merle rasped at Beth, Maggie, and Emma. They nodded.

"I'm going to get my knife, then we can go." Maggie answered. One of the Woodbury women had mentioned an outdoor shopping mall about 20 minutes away from the prison, so they had decided to make a run for supplies they couldn't get at Walmart type places.

"Just imagine it!" Beth had said the night before. "Clean underwear! New clothes for Judith! Shoes that aren't boots. Maggie had nodded and smiled. It was agreed that Merle and Rick would accompany Beth, Maggie, and Emma to the mall to help dispatch walkers and keep vigil for threats while the girls "shopped."

After a few minutes, Maggie emerged with knives and guns for them all. Michonne had been training Emma, who'd turned out to be lithe and athletic and a quick study in self defense/walker killing. They met Rick outside and loaded up in a large SUV taken from Woodbury and set out. The car was quiet, which was fine with Merle. He wasn't much for girl talk and he certainly didn't have any desire to chat with Officer Friendly.

The mall emerged from the trees, and Merle could see it was quite large. The girls looked excited but cautious of what they might find. He could imagine the 3 of them as girlfriends before the ZA headed to the mall for lunch and spending Daddy's money. He turned his head away in disgust. His daddy hadn't given him a damn dime and he didn't want to look at these spoiled bitches who thought they were too good for him.

They parked near an anchor store in the center and decided to cover more ground by splitting up. Rick decided to go with Maggie and Beth and assigned Merle to go with Emma. Merle bristled at being bossed around by Rick but wasn't really in a position to argue. Emma tucked her pistol in the waistband of her shorts and Merle caught a glimpse of her toned stomach. Like he needed that after seeing her long, lean legs in those skimpy running shorts all day. She smiled up at him and his breath caught. _Stop it, you pussy. You're here to get supplies, not ogle jailbait._

He offered her his arm. "Let's go, sugar." She took his arm, and they headed for the opposite side of the mall. There were a few walkers and Merle easily took them down with his bayonet. They grabbed all the shoes they could fit in a cardboard box as well as underwear from Victoria's Secret for the women, workout clothing and tons of clothing for everyone from the Dillard's. Merle and Emma had filled four cardboard boxes and taken down 6 walkers by the time Rick pulled up with the other girls.

They had managed to raid a Williams-Sonoma and a Pottery Barn of some delicious food and nice bedding for the prison. There were 15 full boxes of clothing, underwear, shoes, children's supplies, food, and bedding by the time they loaded it all up. "Great job, guys," Rick said as they drove away. "This is going to help so much and maybe give everyone a boost."

Emma nodded from the backseat with Merle. He couldn't stop looking at her through his peripheral vision. Only about 10 people had decided to join the prison from Woodbury; the others decided to take their chances, not believing them about the Governor. Emma had come by herself, and Merle knew from observing her with the girls and Carol that she'd been at college (UGA) when the outbreak occurred, and she'd headed to Atlanta by herself to find her family. Merle had to admit, that took balls for a young college girl.

But of course, Emma never made it to her house and never saw her family again. Instead, the Governor had found her and offered her refuge in Woodbury, so she'd taken it. Merle thought she was surprisingly optimistic and good natured for a girl who'd lost everything except for a backpack and was alone at the end of the world. He wondered what she had been like before the world went to hell, but he figured he had her pegged. Snotty, gorgeous, rich, sorority bitch who would clearly have found herself much too good for the likes of him. Merle gave it a week before she started bitching about living at the prison. He snorted and stared out the window the whole way back.

The prison residents were thrilled with the supplies garnered on this run, and they easily divided the items amongst themselves. Emma was surprised that no one really fought over anything, but there was quite a bit, and mostly everyone wore different sizes. Judith was delighted with the toys they'd smuggled out of PB kids and Dillard's too.

Carol unpacked the Williams Sonoma box while Maggie, Beth, and Glenn changed the awful prison blankets and sheets out for the new items from Pottery Barn. "We are going to eat like kings tonight!" Carol said happily. "Emma, come help me cook!" She had selected a gourmet pesto sauce to go over noodles and garlic butter sauce for their bread. Emma cheerfully helped her in the kitchen and the entire prison went to bed full of delicious food for a change.

Chapter 2

Emma waited until the prison was mostly sound asleep, and she snuck to the showers. She was preparing herself for a man. She was humming with excitement and nerves and she shaved and used the body wash and other supplies she'd managed to squirrel away when Merle's back was turned. She finished her legs and used dry shampoo to freshen her hair and Chanel lotion on her now hairless legs. She dressed quickly in the white lace bustier she'd found as well as the white thigh highs, which she hooked to the garters of the bustier. She chewed some mint gum for a few minutes while carefully applying the makeup she'd snagged and topping it off with a fruity lipgloss. There was no mirror, but she was pretty confident she looked amazing, especially to an older man who hadn't had sex in over a year. She covered herself with a black silky robe she'd snuck out of VS and dropped off the unnecessary items in her cell. She slipped a condom in the pocked of her robe and headed for the cell she was looking for.

Merle was deeply asleep when a change in his cell drew him towards consciousness. "Psst. Merle. Wake up," came the whisper. It was attached to something that smelled clean, soft, and powdery. "Merle…" it called again. Emma knew better than to touch him to wake him up, so she continued whispering until Merle sat up, rubbing his face. He was sure he'd imagined the scent and the soft whispers, until Emma said more clearly, "Merle." He looked up to see the young beauty standing near his bed. He flipped on the small battery powered lamp and stared at her. Her glossy dark hair hung in waves over the shoulders of the silky black robe she wore. Her face was stunning and he couldn't help hardening a bit under his boxers.

"The hell you doing, girl?" He demanded roughly. Emma had expected this response, so she plunged ahead.

"Hear me out, Merle." She was nervous, but she'd be damned if she'd let him see that. "Let me finish, please. Don't say anything till I'm done." Merle eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing. Emma took that as a good sign and continued. "I want to have sex with you." Merle couldn't have been more shocked than if she'd said she was secretly a unicorn and had come to show him her horn. He almost fell out of bed.

"Before you say no, I'm 21, so I'm not too young for you. Yes, I know I'm decades younger, but I'm not jailbait, so that objection's out. I've always had a thing for sexy older men, and you're the sexiest one I've ever seen. I've been dying to have the thickly muscled arms around me, pulling me to your broad chest. I want to run my hands over your hard abs, till I find something else that's hard." She winked there, and Merle swallowed hard. "I am a virgin, but please don't let that be a dealbreaker. I don't want to die a virgin, and I want to lose it to a man who knows his way around a woman's body. I want it to be good. I don't want it to be with one of the bumbling 20-something guys here. I KNOW you know how to make a woman scream, and that's what I want. Plus, you'll know you're the only man who's ever been in there. I'll be yours, all yours, and it'll be tight and amazing for you. You can teach me what you like. I'm very adventurous." Merle was ROCK hard listening to this. He couldn't have turned her away now unless someone cuffed him to the bed and carried her out. "And don't worry. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or any of that shit. I know you don't want to BE with me. I just want to fuck buddies. Nothing more, nothing less. I just don't want you fucking anyone else and I won't either." Merle nodded. He couldn't really argue with anything she'd said.

With her spiel concluded, she dropped the robe. Merle's eyes practically bugged out of his head and he was sure this was a great dream or a hallucination, so she scrubbed his face with his hand, but she was still there. She was the most stunning thing he'd ever seen. Every woman he'd been with had been trashy, drunk or high, and he'd picked them up for one night stands from the bar. No one had ever worn sexy lingerie just for him, and those women certainly didn't look like this. Emma looked better than some of the Victoria's Secret models. Her hair hung down her back and her young toned body was incredible in the white bustier. The lace was sheer, and those garters were fucking hot. Merle hadn't been with a woman in almost 2 years, and he almost came in his pants at the sight of her.

"I have it all taken care of. And I waxed everything with a kit I found today." She looked at him then and saw he was biting his knuckle and his breathing had increased. "Say something," she pleaded, as her confidence wavered.

He shook his head no as he stood quickly, shirtless and with his boxers tenting hugely. Before she could misread his no, he pulled her to him and crushed his lips over her own. She moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue. She sucked the tip of his tongue and bit down on his bottom lip. Merle let out a deep raspy moan and she rubbed her hands in the short hair on the back of his head.

He tore his mouth from hers and began to place open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her skin smelled like heaven and he couldn't remember having ever been this aroused in his life. He wanted to feel guilty, but hell, he wasn't a saint and this girl was unbelievably hot and so responsive. She shivered and moaned as he swiped his tongue over her heated skin, brushing her with the bristles of his stubble. He continued down her back until he reached the top of the bustier. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and began to unhook the top. He reached around the front to gently palm her perky breast over the lace and she whimpered. He moved around to the front over her.

Merle looked Emma over, taking in her swollen red lips and heaving tits. "Damn, girl," he rasped. "I ain't never seen no one who looked as good as you." She smiled at the compliment, and he was taken aback by her loveliness. He knelt to unhook her garters, one side at a time, and rolled each stocking down slowly following his hand with his mouth. She was practically shaking with need. So was he. Her skin was impossibly smooth and hairless.

"I will have sex with you," he said in a low, rough voice. "But I want to know a few things first." He towered over her, brushing her hair back over her shoulders.

"Fair enough," she whispered. "What do you want to know?"

"You said you're a virgin. What _have_ you done?"

"I made out with my high school boyfriend and he touched my boobs." She peered at him nervously, afraid this was the wrong answer.

"So, you really don't have any experience?" He was flattered to be her first everything.

"That's not exactly true. An, um _experienced_ sorority sister of mine hosted a sex ed night at her apartment. She taught us everything she knew and we practiced on bananas." She turned scarlet as she admitted this.

He laughed. "Damn, girl. Bananas? Well, I'm honored to be teaching you now. But I think we should take it slow. Start with a few other things and build up to the sex. Hmm?" He couldn't believe what he was doing, but Emma had asked him to make it good, and he was going to do his damndest to do exactly what she'd asked.

"Ok," she replied. "But if we don't do something soon, I'm going to explode."

"Wouldn't want that, girlie," he rasped as he brought his lips to hers again. His good hand got to work on the four hooks of the bustier and soon it fell off, leaving her in a white sheer lace thong. He whistled through his teeth. "Fucking gorgeous tits," he murmured as he flicked his thumb over her nipple. She moaned and the sound was impossibly sexy to Merle. He took her other nipple in his mouth as he rolled the other with his thumb and forefinger. He walked her back to the bed without breaking the hold his lips had on her nipple.

She was writhing on the bed under him and he trailed his hand slowly down to her panties. He gently slid his finger under them and ran it up her slit. She wasn't kidding about waxing everything. _Fuck, that's hot._ "My God, girlie, you're soaked. Fuck!" His cock got even harder at the feel of how wet she was for him.

"I've been soaked since I saw you. Daydreaming about having you inside-uhhhhh." She broke off in a moan as his thumb teased her nub. His finger circled the opening while his thumb lazily rubbed her clit. He wanted her to come, but he had to know exactly how tight she was. He'd never touched a virgin before. He slid his finger inside until he felt resistance and moved it back out. _Motherfucker, she's tighter than a vacuum cleaner. _He couldn't imagine his cock in that, and he almost came in his pants for the second time.

He continued to work her slick tightness with his fingers and soon she was spasming and crying out his name. He licked his fingers clean. "You got the sweetest pussy I ever tasted." She blushed but winked at him. She caught her breath and sat up, pushing him down as she went.

Emma leaned down and kissed him, then worked her hand over his chest and down to the waistband of his boxers. He was practically shaking. He couldn't remember sex ever being like this. When she finally dipped her hand into his boxers and gripped him, he almost died from the pleasure. Instead he hissed and jerked a bit. "Show me what you like," she whispered, pulling his boxers off. He covered her small hand with his larger one and showed her how to stroke him.

"I ain't gonna last long," he ground out. "I'm hanging by a thread here."

"Good," she smirked. "I like that I turn you on so much."

"Girl, you got no idea." She continued to stroke him, getting faster and using her thumb to smear the pre-cum on his shaft. After a few minutes, he bucked into her hand and came all over his stomach. She wiped him off with one of her stockings, which almost turned him on again. He kissed her deeply and slowly and pulled her to his chest.

After several minutes, she moved to stand. "Where you going?" Merle was afraid she had finally come to her senses and realized she was much too young and pretty for him.

"I didn't think fuck buddies stayed to snuggle," she stated. "Plus, I didn't think you'd want anyone to find me in here."

"I don't give a fuck if somebody sees you in here. I'm not ashamed. I'm proud to have a young fuckhot chick in here." He gave her his wolfish grin.

She smiled. "I'm not ashamed either. There's plenty of women who'd be happy to take my place. I'll stay for a little bit then, if you want." He nodded and pulled her to his chest. He covered them both with the new plush comforter they'd snagged that day and she was asleep in seconds. He kissed her heavenly-scented hair and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
